Character Perception
How one character or event is seen by another. Can lead to reader percieved errancies. Within the Series "There are questions in every book that will be answered in the future. The one thing I ask readers to keep in mind is that every story has at least two sides. The side of the person who witnessed or experienced it (each book shows *that* character’s viewpoint and memory which may or may not be the same as another character’s memory or viewpoint) and the truth. Events are always clouded by perception, conclusions and emotions. If two or more people experience the same exact event, they will come away with two entirely different tales about it. Sometimes VASTLY different. My series is no exception. Each character will have their own unique take on every event. Sometimes they will contradict each other. Much like my sister and I tell two different versions of an event with I was in 4th grade. Her best friend and I were playing vampire. When Virginia went to bite me, she said. “I vant to suck your blood.” Of course I jokingly cried out, “No, you can’t!” To which she responded, “Why? Are you anemic?” My response to Virginia was “No, I’m Catholic!” Now my sister (who is thirteen years older than I) refuses to believe that I knew it was a joke. She says I was too young to understand what anemic meant and confused the word with atheist. Of course, since I was the one who responded, I know for a fact that I knew what anemic meant (I was first diagnosed anemic by my doctor at age five and have been treated for anemia all my life). My sister to this day says that I didn’t know– you cannot convince her otherwise. Everyone has argued such events with another participant so I know you all know exactly what I’m referring to. Then of course, there are those people who flat out lie about events to cover for themselves or others (or lie for reasons only they understand) and I know you all know them too. Apollo is one who often fabricates things in the series. While this can be confusing at times for the reader and may look like I forgot what I’d initially written, I’m hoping all of you will give me the benefit of the doubt until the real truth is shown to you. Believe me, in the DH world even the lies have a place. Likewise, you will see different aspects of the characters through the eyes of others. Many have noted that Nicolette was entirely different in Unleash the Night than she’d been in other books. The reason for this is that you see her through Wren’s vantage point and Wren doesn’t like her at all. Likewise, she’s extremely mistrustful of him and is cold and guarded whenever he’s around. Something she’s not with her own children or with Vane. But again, we are all that way. There are those we get along with and those we don’t. Our friends have an entirely different view of us than our enemies do. To me, these are the things that make all of my series and characters seem real. They are slices of their world and of their lives." Category:Article stubs